Your What I See
by sparklesama
Summary: what really happened to Sasuke and Sakura when they grew up? what did they think? why did he leave. read to find out. slight sasusaku pairing. WARNING: character deaths


**A/N: **hello my usual readers. i just started this yesterday, and finished it in like an hour, liked it so posted it. Hope you all like it too. Yes I have started wirttign a lot of stuff in poem form, no it is nto permenant. Mkay? Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMOR: do not own naruto, just my many beautiful plot twists instead! Mwauh!**

_**(Sakura)**_

_When I saw you standing,_

_I did not know what to believe,_

_So very lonely inside,_

_Those dark blackened eyes._

_Face oh so pail,_

_Words formed so frail,_

_And a voice that quivered like a bow._

_Your stare stayed nto straight,_

_Rather so ,_

_Looked around you see,_

_And that when I noticed,_

_You had seen __**me.**_

_We quickly looked away,_

_When our eyes met,_

_You pulled at your shirt,_

_While I was in a fret._

_You walked away slowly,_

_So did I,_

_you looked back just once,_

_to be honest so did i._

_we missed it by seconds,_

_the glance we both took,_

_but it was remembered until now,_

_when you looked at me,_

_and I look even now._

_Years later we are on the same team,_

_I thought you forgot,_

_Btu you still rememberd,_

_Though I thought was surely lost._

_You still smile,_

_I never thinks its at me,_

_You still never talk,_

_But its only you that I see._

_Now you say I am annoying,_

_Though I have done nothing to you,_

_Its you that keep starign now,_

_Always here too._

_You tell me to leave,_

_Though I am never around,_

_You tell me to stop,_

_And you still frown._

_Now you leave me,_

_On this bench at night,_

_You scared me,_

_I cried,_

_I cried so full of fright._

_I cared when you didn't,_

_I forgave when you forgot,_

_I remembered each morning,_

_You read my every thought._

_You knew that I loved you,_

_Truht is you did too,_

_And now here you left me,_

_But what about you?_

_**(Sasuke)**_

_When I saw you standing,_

_I did not know what to believe,_

_So very lonely inside,_

_Those light singing eyes._

_Face oh so pail,_

_Words formed so frail,_

_And a voice that quivered like a bow._

_Your stare stayed not straight,_

_Rather so ,_

_Looked around you see,_

_And that when I noticed,_

_You had seen __**me.**_

_We quickly looked away,_

_When our eyes met,_

_You pulled at your shirt,_

_While I was in a fret._

_You walked away slowly,_

_So did I,_

_you looked back just once,_

_to be honest so did I._

_we missed it by seconds,_

_the glance we both took,_

_but it was remembered until now,_

_when you looked at me,_

_and I look even now._

_We are on the same team now,_

_I am sure you don't remember,_

_That day we first met,_

_Way back last September._

_Your eyes they still sing,_

_Your face still brings,_

_Much joy to this place,_

_But do you remember me?_

_I try not to talk to you,_

_You wouldn't remember anyway,_

_Don't listen to me,_

_Os to what I say._

_I call you annoying,_

_Because you are all I think about,_

_I try hard not to,_

_But I just can't._

_Years later we are on the same team,_

_I thought you forgot,_

_Btu you still rememberd,_

_Though I thought was surely lost._

_You still smile,_

_I never thinks its at me,_

_You still never talk,_

_But its only you that I see._

_I caouldn't stay and hurt you,_

_I have a new goal,_

_I can't just hurt you,_

_For love it takes a toll._

_When I am done,_

_I promise,_

_I'll ocme back for you,_

_You'll see me again,_

_If not I then I you._

_I leave you here on this bench,_

_I am sorry I am,_

_I did not know it would rain,_

_I am sorry my friend._

_One day you will hate me,_

_And that is okay,_

_Just don't let me hurt you,_

_I won't be able to stand it again._

_**(Sakura)**_

_its been three years,_

_I held you close to my heart,_

_Now everyday, _

_Seems to be tearing us apart._

_I find that you are killing,_

_Are leaving a trail,_

_If nto me for someone,_

_But for all I care, are you well?_

_I know who you are with, *_

_That man will be the death of you,_

_Why can't you come back,_

_You even promised me too._

_That day you said thank you,_

_I took it to heart,_

_Though now you are running,_

_And breaking it apart._

_I still am chasing you,_

_But you know that right?_

_I follow until I find you,_

_Until then goodnight._

_*Not meant as a couple but as who he is currently living with; ie wereabouts._

_**(Sasuke)**_

_I know its been a while,_

_I am sorry for this,_

_I know its been a while,_

_Btu I will make you a list._

_It will name verythign,_

_I owe you form then till now,_

_My heart, my love,_

_But even then, what now?_

_I have tken three years,_

_Hwo can you still look at me the same?_

_I miss when you said it,_

_When I heard it—my name._

_I remember that thank you,_

_How I meant so much more,_

_I just didn't wan them to see you,_

_Those criminals out the gates door._

_I hoep that you took it,_

_To heart I meen,_

_That simple thank you,_

_It was all it was to be._

_I know that you have been following,_

_Me uo until now,_

_So please just a little longer,_

_And little longer then now._

_I know I have killed,_

_I am sorry for that,_

_Its just so you won't lose me,_

_Won't quite lose track._

_So I wait for you to catch me,_

_This cat and mouse game we play,_

_I wait for you to catch me,_

_Soon enough- maybe in a few days._

_**(Sakura)**_

_you need to understand,_

_**he **__fillied the __**viod,**_

_the one that you left,_

_though I know you'll be annoyed._

_He- he gives me no promises,_

_But stands by my side,_

_He lies to me not,_

_Like you who forgot,_

_But stays until he is gone._

_He won't ever leave me,_

_Though you cannot see his smile it is there,_

_In so few words,_

_I know he will be fair._

_He won't make me chase,_

_Or follow hi slies,_

_He won't break my heart,_

_With his red, bleeding eyes._

_He stays here with me,_

_We fight every-day,_

_He doesn't lie in promises,_

_He knows what to say._

_It wasn't rehursed,_

_It came from the heart,_

_Jus tlike we were,_

_If only at the sart._

_His name so plain,_

_Much like a __**sigh **__in the breeze,_

_He need not come forth,_

_I always here his plees._

_He whispers sweet nothings,_

_About us,_

_When did __**you **__do this,_

_Never,_

_Not for us._

_I am sorry to say however,_

_That I have not moved on,_

_Though i know he is perfect,_

_You were and are my only one._

_**(Sasuke)**_

_you need to understand,_

_**she didn't **__filli the __**viod,**_

_the one that you left,_

_though I know you'll be annoyed._

_She- she gives me no promises,_

_neither stands by my side,_

_She lies to me always,_

_Unlike you who never forgot,_

_But stays until she is scared._

_She found me and claimed,_

"_undying love—",_

_its all the same,_

_the lies that I have heared._

_I try to get her to go,_

_Btu she stalks me you see,_

_But it is you that I miss,_

_If only you still missed me._

_I see that another,_

_Has caught your eye,_

_I see that he truly loves you,_

_Unlike me, or I._

_He stands rith by you,_

_And fights all the way,_

_He will never lie to you,_

_Or ever make you wiat._

_The three years that I made you wait,_

_Surprised you didn't find him sooner,_

_But I guess all in good time,_

_Earlier on and he would have been a late bloomer._

_I know he never smiles,_

_At least not at me,_

_But then again who would,_

_No one,_

_Its just me._

_I broke your heart,_

_But he saved the pieces,_

_He fixed ti up for you,_

_So now go on._

_Btu I wonder here,_

_If you really loved him,_

_Then why chase after me?_

_Or is it me you still see?_

_Those singing green eyes,_

_I hear them calling my name,_

_They call to the red,_

_With their singing still the same._

_Thay say,_

"_I still love you,_

_its only you I see,_

_why can't you wait? _

_And let me catch up to thee?_

_I wanna be with you,_

_I don't care about eh girl,_

_Just wait for me here,_

_Or in the other world."_

_It might just be me,_

_Wishing you still felt the same,_

_Btu how could you?_

_When I put you through such pain?_

_I know that you can't see me,_

_My love for what it is worth,_

_I know however that I still love you,_

_I still love with all my mirth._

_I hope you can be,_

_As happy as we once were,_

_I want you to be,_

_Because its only you that I see._

_**(Sasuke+Sakura)**_

_they finally left me,_

_they were killed fighting for me,_

_I wish they only listened,_

_When I said it was only __**you**__,_

_That I see._

_It had been quite a while,_

_Four years I think,_

_But I spent every second,_

_Dreaming of you I think._

_If not dreaming then chasing,_

_If nto chasing then hoping,_

_In not hoping then coping,_

_Copign with the pain._

_I was trying so hard to find you,_

_You went from home to who knows where,_

_Then when I finally caught you,_

_You glanced at me and I can swear._

_It was just like that day in September,_

_Way back when we were just kids,_

"_When I saw you standing,_

_I did not know what to believe,_

_So very lonely inside,_

_Those eyes"._

_You voice it quivered like a bow,_

"_hello my name is sakura",_

_then it went to plain "hello"._

"_hello my name is saskue",_

_then o however so._

_We remembered this for how long?_

_Was it really four years,_

_Or just a wink?_

_I am sorry I had ot fight you,_

_I was just so alone,_

_I loved you for this long,_

_I just wanted to take you home._

_You came at me with anger,_

_Btu then so did I to you,_

_I wish I could take it all back,_

_So I ask you too?_

_Its okay if we die here,_

_Here in each others arms,_

_I do not think they will cry,_

_Knowing how far we have come._

_Not our best friend and comrade,_

_But maybe he will shed a tear,_

_Of how long it took,_

_For me ot finally reach you,_

_He always read our emotions like a book._

_I know our time is fleating,_

_I know that you are cold,_

_Just promise one thing,_

_Now and forever,_

_You eyes,_

_My eyes,_

_Will hide this surprise,_

_That since we were kids,_

_We believed this and just this:_

_I hope we can be,_

_As happy as we once were,_

_I want us to be,_

_Because its only you that I see._

**SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTE` AUTHOR NOTE:**

I am currently unaware if I will be writing anything this summer due to some computer issues that may/ or may not be true. So I warn you ahead of time that my last stories of this year may be in june. However they will star up again in September. Also, just because I am not posting anything does not mean I will not be writing. I promise to write as much as I can and see what I can put up for you all in September mkay? I am currently working on an explosively good one for naru by the way, it has a holloween theme, but not spooky just heart warming. Mkay so anyway sorry to due all that… please review if ya liked it mkay? Yeah. Oh and I have some people asking to "bring back' the horrific "LOST KEYS" story… but I will nto bring it back until I get 30 ppl to say so. Mkay? Mkay then thnx and I still love you alllllllllll!


End file.
